Attacus
Attacus, the Soulless is an enemy in Final Fantasy XIII. It is the mark of Cie'th Stone Mission 51 and is one of the Undying. It is fought via a third Cie'th Stone in the D stages after every stage of the fal'Cie Titan has been cleared in the Faultwarrens. Attacus is fought in "Mission 51". Titan creates a Behemoth King for the final task, but Attacus appears and slays the Behemoth King, afterward turning on the party. Mission 51 - Attacus, the Soulless The soul defines existence. Its expression is found in feeling, choice, and action. Entreat with the Undying Attacus, whose blade is hate made manifest, and become one with life's circle again. Stats Battle There are three phases to Attacus, with the second and third phases marked by the abilities Unrelenting Blade and Peerless Blade respectively. Whenever Attacus uses a special skill, he will attempt to clear all of his debuffs and debuff the party with Deprotect and Deshell. All of Attacus's attacks randomly inflict Slow. When Attacus uses Unrelenting Blade he becomes stronger. Attacus gains strength whenever he moves to a new battle phase. Attacus is immune to Random: Instant Chain and, although it can be staggered at 999% and also can be launched when staggered, driving up the chain all the way to 999 will likely take too long, as the 20 minute time limit must be kept in mind, as if the battle takes over 20 minutes Attacus will cast Doom on the party leader. Strategy The fight can be surprisingly easy with Fang, Lightning, and Snow with Fang as the party leader. It is recommended to get Stage 10 Crystarium for Lv. 5 Sentinel on Snow. Using Fortisol and Aegisol is not mandatory, but would make the beginning of the fight easier before switching over to any one of the paradigms with Snow as the Sentinel. It is advisable to start out with SAB/RAV/RAV, casting Deprotect and Slow. Slow is more important than Deprotect as it increases the time between Attacus's special attacks. Once Attacus is afflicted with the two debuffs, the player should switch to SYN/RAV/RAV for Bravera. Only Lightning and Fang need it. The player should then switch over to RAV/RAV/SEN and bring the chain gauge up to 300%; then switch to COM/COM/SEN. Whenever Attacus uses a special skill and attempts to clear his debuffs, the player can switch over to SAB/COM/SEN and recast Deprotect and Slow, then switch to SYN/COM/SEN to recast Bravera and Haste on Fang and Lightning. When the buffs and debuffs are on, the party should stay in COM/COM/SEN. The party will not have to heal Snow because he'll use Mediguard. If neither Fang nor Lightning can survive the initial period when the party is raising the chain gauge before Snow shifts to Sentinel, one can change the paradigms to have Snow as the Sentinel in all of the paradigms. One can also set Lightning as Ravager while Fang is buffing/debuffing instead of Commando to raise the chain gauge even higher. This fight can also be completed relatively easily with Lightning, Fang and Hope, as long as the player has developed Lightning in the Sentinel role to at least the point where she gains the defend ability, Elude. It is not necessary to have developed the characters in roles outside of their initial roles. It is also not necessary to have any level roles, but the increased health obtained from working towards the level 5 boosts is helpful. Once Attacus uses Peerless Blade it becomes necessary to use SEN/SEN/MED whenever he begins using the Meditate attack. With Lightning as leader she shouldn't use use Provoke only Elude, and if it hits Lightning or Fang, they should survive easily, and Hope will quickly heal them; if it hits Hope, the player should switch to MED/SAB/SYN and use Raise (or Phoenix Down), then allow Hope to rebuff himself. If the characters are developed enough, the battle should end before 20 minutes. Summoning an Eidolon also halts the Doom counter. Low Level Strategy As Attacus gains strength whenever he moves to a new battle phase, the player with a weaker party can end up in an endless loop of healing and defending while not getting many attacks in, prolonging the battle for too long for Attacus to use Doom. In this case, the player can try to raise Attacus's chain gauge as high as possible before he powers up his attacks and moves to the next battle stage. The player can use three Ravagers to drive up the gauge. Magic won't deal much damage, but will increase the chain. Once Attacus is at around 600-700% chain, the party can resume the attack properly and bring in some Commandos. With a high chain the party can kill Attacus much faster when he is actually powerful. Gallery XIII attacus watching behemoth.PNG|Attacus about to slay the Behemoth King. XIII attacus meditate.PNG|Meditate. XIII attacus concentrate.PNG|Concentrate. XIII attacus peerless blade.PNG|Peerless Blade. XIII attacus unrelenting blade.PNG|Unrelenting Blade. Etymology Attacus's Japanese name is Spartacus. Related enemies *Mithridates *Bituitus *Geiseric *Syphax *Numidia *Zenobia *Wladislaus *Vercingetorix de:Spartakus Category:Final Fantasy XIII Marks